1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having low-profile contact terminals so as to reduce the profile of the socket connector. The present invention also relates a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of conventional electrical connectors used for attaching electronic packages are well known to the skilled in the art. The electronic packages are classified as ball grid array packages, pin grid array packages, and land grid array packages in view of the interface of the electronic packages, i.e. pin legs or conductive pads of the electronic packages. The electrical connector for attaching ball grid array package can refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,710; the electrical connector for attaching pin grid array package can be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,613; and the electrical connector for attaching land grid array package can be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,001,197 and 6,957,987.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,987 issued to Ma et al. on Oct. 25, 2005 discloses an electrical connector having an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts received therein, a stiffener surrounding the insulative housing, and a load plate and a lever pivotally mounted to two opposite ends of the stiffener. The insulative housing is formed by molding an insulative synthetic resin and defining a plurality of passageways. The contact is formed by stamping and has a retention portion with barbs on opposite sides thereof for securing the contact in the passageway. A spring portion and a connecting portion extend upwardly from the retention portion, and the spring portion has a mating portion extending beyond a top surface of the insulative housing and the connecting portion is completely received in the passageway. A solder pad extends perpendicular to the retention portion and connects with the retention portion by a neck portion.
However, the insulative housing of above electrical connector has comparable thick in dimension and the contact geometry thereof also has a bulky dimension. If the insulative housing is made thinner, the overall strength of the insulative housing will not meet the requirement. Furthermore, the configuration of the contact is not adapted to a low profile electrical connector.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is needed.